Tom Sullivan
Sergeant Tom'''During the cutscene at the start of the level after Sullivan's death, his dogtag is shown with the name "Tom Sullivan" on it. '''Sullivan was an American squad leader of the United States Marine Corps in Call of Duty: World at War during World War II. Tom Sullivan was the leader of the Marine Raiders squad that came to rescue private C. Miller (the player) at the beginning of the game, on Makin. After Roebuck knifed Miller's assailant in the back, Sullivan strangles the Japanese officer and hands Miller the latter's Nambu pistol and assaults the Japanese base. They rescue their support squad and foil two ingenious ambushes staged by the Japanese and leave the island. Towards the end of their assault Sullivan saves a shell-shocked Miller from a Katana wielding Japanese soldier and drags him to the lifeboats. Two years later Sullivan, Roebuck and Miller are part of the 1st Marine Divsion along with many new recruits including Pvt. Polonsky. Miller, Roebuck and Sullivan are known as the 'old breed' by the recruits although none of the three were out of their twenty's yet. Sullivan's squad and the 1st Marine Division assault Peleliu Island but their operation goes haywire and they get pinned down on the beach until Miller calls in a rocket strike destroying the Japanese machine guns.They make way for an Allied landing force,in which Sullivan tries to force open a door to get out after hearing a Marine scream, but Sullivan is killed when a Banzai Charger bursts through the door and impales him through the stomach with a katana. His assailant is quickly gunned down by Roebuck, Polonsky and Miller but Sullivan dies soon after. According to Roebuck, the whole squad was stunned and agonized by Sullivan's death, Roebuck especially. He refers to Sullivan as "the most solid, dependable and courageous Marine we've ever known." Polonsky also mourns Sullivan's death, lamenting, "I thought Sullivan would make it through for sure." At the start of Hard Landing, we learn that Sullivan's body is being sent back to his family and Roebuck is promoted to Sergeant and takes command of the squad. Trivia * Sullivan is in his late twenties. * Sullivan lived with his wife and 4 kids in Dayton, Ohio. * On Little Resistance, while on the LVT, he is a Sub Machine Gunner, but after landing, he is a Shotgunner again. It is possible that he lost his Thompson when the boat exploded. * Sullivan may be based off of Gunnery Sergeant Hjelmstad in the movie Windtalkers. They both use M1897 Trenchguns, they both look relatively alike, and they both died on an island in the Pacific in 1944. * No matter how hard you try, you cannot save Sullivan. Even if you anticipate the Japanese soldier's attack on Sullivan and shoot immediate as he comes through the door, the solider doesn't die until his stabbing animation is finished. * Sullivan serves as a redshirt, because his sole purpose is to show the "harsh realities of war" by getting killed at the end of the second mission in the game. * Sullivan wears camoflauge facepaint on Semper Fi and doesn't wear a helmet until Little Resistance. * You can shoot his attacker through the door and kill him (you know via points on co-op) but he still bursts through the door and kills Sullivan. In final fronts,there is a soilder who is called Sgt(sometimes Corporal)sullivan.It might be possible that this sullivan died.Tom sullivan might be leading another squad. (This is proven not true at the beginning of Hard Landing, as we clearly see the broken dog tags of Tom Sullivan, and the obvious fact that the Sullivan impaled by a katana is the same one from Makin. Also, it is ridiculous that they would take out one of the main characters in the game, only to replace him with someone from another game) Quotes *"Listen up. I want to get through the rest of this quick and clean! You hear me, quick and clean!" *"Grab a rifle. We're gonna tear this place apart." *"Fix bayonets, use them if you have to!" *"Okay, keep it together and we'll get through this in three days!" *"Roebuck! Signal the strike team!" *"Fuckers" *"I got you Miller, you're still in one piece! Plan's gone to shit! Tojo's got a defensive line dug in just beyond the treeline. We got heavy MG fire tearing up the beach!" *"Outstanding Marines, Out - fucking - standing!" *"Tojo's at home in this shit." Category:Characters Category:Call of Duty: World at War